Belli
Killy 'is the romantic pairing of 'Kelli Berglund and''' [http://lab-rats.wikia.com/wiki/Billy_Unger '''Billy Unger.] Many fans of Lab Rats support this couple because they believe that Disney will not allow the pair's characters: Bree Davenport and Chase Davenport to date, since they are shown as bionic siblings on the show. But fans still have hope in their characters, which is presented as Brase. Other Names *'Belli '(B'/illy & K/'elli) *'Kelly '(Ke/lly & Bi/'lly') *'Billi' (Bi/lly & Ke/'lli') Relationship Kelli and Billy are very good friends. These two appear to be close friends who are very comfortable talking with each other. They like to tease each other, and they get along really well. The two have also done a Disney XD Xtra together as shown here . Kelli and Billy are good friends on and off of the show and they tend to tweet each other from time to time. In interviews together, they tend to stand really close to each other, both not really noticing it. In most cast pictures (the ones that the actors post themselves), they are shown to almost always be next to each other in any way. It is rumoured that they have been dating ever since they went to Disneyworld together, but neither of them confirmed if the rumour is true or not. Killy Moments *Kelli has posted a picture of her and Billy together on instagram and captioned it: 'Throwback with the best.' *Billy tweeted Kelli saying "YO! @kelliberglund" and she tweeted back: "yoyo". He then replied: "wassup?!?!" *They went to Disneyworld together with Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Eric Unger and others. *They did a Disney XD Xtra together. *Billy posted a picture of Kelli and him together wearing their Lab Rats mission suits as shown here and captioned it: #FlashbackFriday with this lovely lady. *When Kelli posted a picture of herself, he commented: Omg you're so pretty.. I'm a big fan! Hahah. *Kelli posted a picture of Billy Unger giving her a piggy back (and Ross Lynch giving Maia Mitchell one too.) *Awhile back, on instagram, Kelli posted a picture of a 'rose '. Just recently, Billy 'reposted '''the picture and captioned it: ''Remember yesterday walking hand in hand Love letters in the sands I remember you And through the sleepless nights, through every endless day I wanna hear you say, "I remember you." *Kelli knew that Billy was obsessed with spiderman (as shown in this interview ) meaning she knows a lot about him. *Kelli called Billy the "Best Spiderman Out There." (In this interview .) *At the end of an interview, Billy explained how he's been to Halloween Horror Nights and Haunted Hay Rides and Kelli told him she's never been to either of them. He then replied saying "We should go." ''And Kelli said, "''Yeah, let's do that." *When they did a Disney XD Xtra ''together, she dared him not to scream once when on the Tower of Terror. He replied with, "''I'm a man, I don't scream." Kelli then said, "Yeah, okay," with her facial expressions showing she didn't believe him. *When Billy asked her what was her favorite part when riding the Tower of Terror, she said, "Probably the part where I witnessed you screaming." '' *The pair were also in a fake trailer for a fake movie called: ''The Day Before Yesterday . *Billy and Kelli went to Radio Disney's NBT (Next Big Thing) together. *Kelli is good friends with Billy's siblings: Eric Unger and Erin Unger meaning they spend a lot of time together. *They went to Disneyland together (and with others) for his birthday. *Kelli posted a picture of her and Billy together and captioned it: I missed my best friend, ''meaning her and Billy are really close. *Kelli spent her birthday with Billy (and Spencer & TJ). *Billy and Kelli went to Disney Valentines Day Party'' together. *When Billy posted a picture of himself on instagram , Kelli commented "Handsome." On it. *On one of Kelli's instagram pictures, Billy commented "Always." with hearts and she commented back. "Always." with hearts again. *Kelli went on Billy's twitter, tweeted : dont leave your phone UNATTENDED #kelliberglund #thegreatest #hi and posted a picture of herself with the tweet. *Billy posted a picture of him and Kelli at a Aerosmith concert on instagram. He captioned it with this:Throwback to the "Aerosmith" concert w/ @kelliberglund. I can honestly say that I've never met someone so special and lovely. Such a wonderful person.. And my best friend. Can't begin to explain how blessed I feel to be able to work with the her and the rest of the Lab Rats cast. #KeepFriendsClose #LabRats #Aerosmith *Kelli tweeted: Don't forget to tune in to the new #LabRats episode tonight with @joeylogano at 9pm! '' and Billy retweeted. *Billy Unger tweeted: ''Good day today? @kelliberglund (: She tweeted back: Well thank you very much for asking. But I think you can answer that for yourself. All I have to say is: FLYING SAUCER! Trivia *They both did a "My Life" segment on Disney XD. *They both have a younger sibling. (Eric Unger and Kira Berglund.) *They both have done a TRYit! segment. *They both have done a TRYit! segment with someone from the Kickin' It Cast. *They both have a sister. (Erin Unger and Kira Berglund). *They're both are brunettes. *They both have done a clevverTV interview. *They both have done several interviews together. *They're really close. *They're best friends. *They follow each other on Twitter & Instagram. *They tweet each other from time to time. *They're also close with the rest of their cast mates. *They're supportive of each other. Category:Kelli berglund Category:Billy Unger Category:Kelli Berglund Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Bree Davenport Category:Chase Davenport Category:Killy Category:Males Category:Females Category:Images of Bree Category:Images of Chase Category:Davenport Family Category:Created by Davenport Category:Relationship Category:Relationships. Category:Main Cast Category:Cast